


Illusion

by poeta_n_sonhador



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeta_n_sonhador/pseuds/poeta_n_sonhador
Summary: 기이한 일이다. 그가 기억하는 그녀는 분명 죽었는데. 적어도 현실에서는. 현실, 이라는 단어를 떠올리면서 데일은 느릿하게 두 눈을 깜빡였다. 이건 분명 진짜가 아닌데, 손에 잡힐 것처럼 이다지도 모든 것이 생생하게 느껴지는 건 왜일까. 그는 무언가에 홀린 듯이 자기 앞에서 붕 떠 있는 금발의 여성에게 한 걸음 한 걸음 다가갔다. 로라. 그가 겨우 내뱉어본 그 속삭임은 보이지 않는 벽에 부딪쳐 사방으로 흩어졌다.





	Illusion

눈을 떴는데 그녀가 거기에 있었다. 느리게 흩날리는 금발 머리칼 사이로 두 눈이 보였다. 감겨 있어서 눈동자는 보이지 않았다. 꿈을 꾸는 것 같기도 하고, 잠든 것 같기도 했다. 죽은 것 같지는 않았다. 기이한 일이다. 그가 기억하는 그녀는 분명 죽었는데. 적어도 현실에서는. 현실, 이라는 단어를 떠올리면서 데일은 느릿하게 두 눈을 깜빡였다. 이건 분명 진짜가 아닌데, 손에 잡힐 것처럼 이다지도 모든 것이 생생하게 느껴지는 건 왜일까. 그는 무언가에 홀린 듯이 자기 앞에서 붕 떠 있는 금발의 여성에게 한 걸음 한 걸음 다가갔다. 로라. 그가 겨우 내뱉어본 그 속삭임은 보이지 않는 벽에 부딪쳐 사방으로 흩어졌다. 데일은 자신과 그녀 사이를 가로막는 투명한 벽을 손바닥으로 더듬어보았다. 단단하고 서늘했다. 유리 같았다. 그는 벽에 귀를 대보았다. 감긴 눈만큼이나 꾹 다물어 있는 입술을 보았지만 혹시나, 하는 마음에서였다. 벽 너머로 들리는 것은 웅웅거림이 전부였다. 마치 물 속에 잠겨 있을 때 귓가에 맴도는 소리 같았다. 그는 왜 그녀의 머리카락이 느릿하게 흩날렸는지, 왜 누워 있는 자세로 공중에 떠 있는 건지 곧 깨닫고 확인을 위해 뒤로 한 걸음 물러섰다. 로라 밴더붐, 그 기이한 여인은 다름아닌 물 속에 잠겨 있었다. 위도 아래도 보이지 않는 걸 보면 마치 물 한 가운데 지점에서 머무는 것 같았다. 물의 색은 아주 옅은 녹빛이었고 희미한 붉은 기가 있었다. 물이 아니라, 어쩌면 호수일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 로라. 데일은 한 번 더 그녀의 이름을 불렀다. 아까보다 조금 더 힘을 줘서. 로라는 대답이 없었다. 그저 태아처럼 몸을 말고 눈을 감은 채 거기에 있었다. 코에서 공기방울이 나오지 않았다. 죽은 걸까? 하지만 죽은 것이라고 말하기에 그녀는 그저 잠든 사람 같았다. 평온하리만치 아무런 감정도 드러나 있지 않는 얼굴은 그저 한낮에 잠시 소파에서 책을 읽다가 잠든 이의 그것과도 같았다. 하지만 데일은 그럼에도 그녀의 이름을 계속 읊조리지 않을 수 없었다. 그녀에게 말을 걸지 않을 수 없었다. 그렇지 않으면, 지금이 아니면, 두 번 다시 기회는 없을 것 같다는 조급함이 그의 입을 열게 만들었다. 로라. 로라. 내 말이 들린다면, 그저 듣기라도 해줘요. 그는 무심코 엄지손가락으로 쓱 벽을 문질렀다. 그렇게 하면 마치 바람에 흔들리는 풀잎처럼 이리저리 흔들리는 그 금빛 머리카락을 걷어내고 그녀의 얼굴을 온전히 볼 수 있을 것처럼. 왜 당신이지? 왜 당신이 계속 생각나는 걸까. 당신을 처음 봤을 때부터, 줄곧 수사를 하면서 당신에 대한 생각을 떨칠 수 없었어요. 지금도 마찬가지고. 자신의 목소리가 마치 목마른 사람의 애원처럼 절박하게 느껴져서 그는 속으로 놀랐다. 당신은 이럴 거라는 걸 알고 있었어요? 그가 속삭였다. 어떠한 간절함을 담아서. 우린 정말로, 어딘가에서 만난 적이 있나요? 이 모든 일이 일어나기 전에? 내가 당신의 시신을 마주하기 전에? 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 당연했다. 그의 목소리는 어떻게 해도 이 유리벽을 넘어서서 그녀에게 닿지 않을 것이니까. 하지만 데일은 말하기를 멈추지 않았다. 로라. 내 말이 들려요? 내가 대체 어떻게 해야 하죠? 어떻게 해야, 무엇을 해야, 그가 그녀를 바라보며 말을 이었다. 만약 사람의 시선을 그녀가 감각적으로 느낄 수 있다면 분명 축축한 서글픔을 느꼈으리라. 내가 당신에게 다가갈 수 있을까. 이어지는 것은 침묵이었고, 그 뒤로 밀려오는 것은 무력함이었다. 데일은 유리벽에서 손을 떼었다. 하지만 여전히 두 눈은 로라를 향해 있었다. 당신이 바로 이 모든 해답에 대한 열쇠야. 그가 생각했다. 내게 답을 줘. 그럴 수 있다면, 제발 하나라도.

 

 

바로 그때, 고요함 속에서 그녀가 눈을 뜨고 그를 바라봤다. 조금 탁한 색을 띤 물과는 전혀 비교할 수 없을 만큼 푸르고 투명한 눈동자. 데일은 뭐라고 말을 하기 위해 입을 벌렸지만 아무런 말도 할 수 없었다. 그저 자신을 마주 보는 그 두 개의 눈에 완전히 사로잡혀서, 마치 자신을 둘러싼 다른 것들이, 그러니까 유리벽이나 물, 심지어 자기 자신도 지워지고 오로지 남겨진 것이 그것 뿐인 것처럼 그녀의 두 눈을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그녀는 꿈을 꾸는 듯한 표정으로 그를 바라보았다. 마치 그를 오래 알고 지낸 벗처럼, 그가 하는 말을 듣고 있었던 것처럼 그를 바라보았다. 데일은 숨을 쉬는 것조차 잊어버린 채 그저 거기서, 우주의 비밀을 엿보는 이처럼 멍하니 서 있었다. 이윽고 그녀가 입을 열었고, 그리고-

 

 

그리고 그는 눈을 떴다. 눈 앞이 붉었다. 부드러운 감촉이 뺨에서 느껴졌다. 그는 자기가 누워 있다는 걸 깨닫고 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 붉은 카펫이 그의 손바닥 아래에서 만져졌다. 그 이상한 초록색 벽지가 사방에서 그를 맞이했다. 그는 돌아왔다. 자신을 가둔 그 방으로.

 

그리고 당연히 거기에 그녀는 없었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 필자가 꿈에서 본 것을 바탕으로 재구성했습니다. 영화 '패러독스'에서 데일이 거울에 비친 타락한 영혼을 보고 놀라서 뒤로 넘어져 잠시 정신을 잃은 장면이 있는데, 바로 그 시점에 데일이 꿈을 꿨다는 설정 하에 글을 썼습니다. 부족한 글을 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. :)


End file.
